


In Which There Are No Teams

by IsTheMedia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Toys, These were mostly prompts from tumblr, Where Pokemon Poaching isn't a thing, Yes there is a knock-off FNAF in this series; it was a prompt!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple prompt of;<br/>"Maxie and Archie own a Sex Shop"<br/>So it grew from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

Ch. 1- How the Gang Got Together in the First Place. 

 

\---

 

“So, you nervous there Max?” Archie asked with a grin.

“S-shut up!” The redhead snapped as he wrung his hands together.

It was a big moment for him...he was finally going to meet Lysandre in person. A random person he met in an online chatroom when he was still in middle school. And have kept connections with him ever since....good Arceus it's been almost seven years since he first met them, and they haven't met face to face! Never had the chance...at first it was because they were both far too young to plan such a log trip. Either him making his way to Kalos or Lysandre making his was to Hoenn...

Though luck or fate or whatever seemed to shine on them.

That one joke, made in his and Archie's junior year of middle school. That “Make your own business” project from economics class...they decided to do an “adult entertainment store”. Of course their classmates found it hilarious, and their teacher was not impressed.

 

“ _Archibald! You should know better!”_

“ _Maximillian how DARE you think in such away!”_

_The crown jewel of the music program and the always computing mind were being scolded once again by their economics teacher. They defended themselves time and time again as to why they should be allowed to keep their original proposal. It was a growing industry. It was a lot safer than more people assumed. It was opening new doors for some innovations._

_It opened trust between costumer and business._

_Most importantly; it was something completely unique and original._

_And wasn't that what this project was all about?_

 

Maxie felt a little smirks tug at his lips. In they end they did have the best business proposal.

Just recently; with both of them now graduating college, they were approved for a small business loan. This is were that “fate” stepped in, since they found a small storefront that would be perfect, right in Kalos.

What better chance? Maxie messaged Lysandre right away.

“So he said he wouldn't be hard to spot...” Archie said as he glanced around the train station.

“He said that he's tall...and bright hair. Told me that's all I really need to know.”

Archie chuckled and then he saw something out of the corner of his eye. “Whoa....Max...I think I found him.”

Maxie felt his heart race and his hands shake. Archie pointed and Maxie saw, a very tall...and well built man. Bright orange hair, that was attempted to be tamed with a flexi comb. Slowly Maxie walked with Archie over to him...then he picked up a bit of speed when he saw the other look toward their direction. He saw his face break out into a grin.

Maxie soon felt himself running toward him and was picked up into a tight hug. Maxie felt like crying...he finally got to meet his best friend....finally got to put a face behind all the words. Lysandre put him down, and he could see that the taller man's eyes were shining with unshed tears.

“I had no idea you were this small mon ami,” He chuckled as he kep his hands on the shorter redhead's shoulders.

“You said you were tall, but you're giant!” Maxie laughed and they hugged again.

Archie chuckled and shook his head. It was a pretty damn cute sight. Looking passed he saw a short man with somewhat unkempt, curly raven hair. Smiling boldly at the two.

“Oh! I should introduce you-” Maxie began and waved Archie over. “This is Archie.”

“Yo,” Archie waved as he came over.

“Ah, bonjour—oh!” Lysandre glanced over his should. “Petite! Come here.”

Archie watched as the young man came over.

“This is my Augustine.”

“Bonjour. My, it's so nice to finally meet you. Mon grande has done nothing but talk and talk and talk about you ever since I met him,” Augustine chuckled and Lysandre blushed.

“So we're, ready to go?” Archie asked.

“Ah non, turns out Petite is meeting somebody here too,” Lysandre said and Augustine blushed.

“He is...a person from my online gaming group,” the young man admitted with a blush slowly creeping up his face.

 

\--

 

“Put that camera away Gio,” Cyrus huffed as they stepped off the train.

“Come on it'll be great footage,” the older man said.

“Footage for what?” He asked as he looked right into the camera.

“Come on, just let me.”

Cyrus sighed, and let him do as he wanted.

“So how long have you known this guy?” Giovanni asked as he filmed.

“Megas? I guess...since I started gaming.”

“And that was when...early middle school?”

“Late middle school, that's when I started more PC gaming. I ended up joining the same server as him during a study hall, and we exchanged contact info and pretty much been playing together ever since.”

“And he only knows you as GalacticLeader?”

“Shut up,” Cyrus turned away as his ears turned pink.

Giovanni chuckled and moved to film around the station. It was huge! And a hell of a lot more intricate than the ones in Kanto, hell or even Johto. “So him and his boyfriend were looking at a flat here?”

Cyrus nodded. “Though the rent is a bit steep...that's why he asked if I'd be interested in moving in...well...I mean...us....moving in.”

Giovanni glanced over and saw that Cyrus' face was slowly gaining more color. “Hey I'm good with anything, I got the money.”

“You and your damn investments...”

“Mama didn't raise any fool, I learned how to play the stock market before I even graduated high school,” the other grinned.

“And thanks to that you never need to work a day in your life,” Cyrus sighed.

“Hey...that Megas did tell you what he'd look like, right?”

“He said to look for his boyfriend instead. Tall, bright orange hair...”

“Gotcha,” Giovanni said and continued to film; his camera caught a glimpse of orange. Then he saw a young man running towards them...more specifically towards Cyrus.

Cyrus yelped and was almost knocked off his feet when the young man hugged him.

“....please say you're GalacticLeader, or I just made an awkward first impression on a stranger,” the young man grinned.

“....you know I imagined you to look just like this Mega.”

“C'est tres bon!” the young man clapped as he let go of Cyrus.

Giovanni zoomed in. “And there's the money shot, got you smiling.”

Cyrus blushes and glared at the other. “I will make you eat that camera Gio.”

He chuckled and turned it off. “That's the fourth time you threatened that today.”

Cyrus sighed. “Please forgive Giovanni...he's an ass.”

“And I'm all yours.”

“And I do wonder why...”

Augustine laughed. “Ah come, please you must meet Lysandre...and well...your other possible future flatmates.”

Cyrus yelped a bit as he was pulled, Giovanni snickered as he followed.

 

 

 

“So what do you two say?” Lysandre asked.

“Well if the place look good fer where Max an' me wanna set up shop we'll definitely be in, right?” Archie grinned.

“I ah....y-yes! Yes of course!” Maxie nodded. He couldn’t' believe it...Lysandre just asked him and Archie to move in with him and Augustine...plus two others that were supposedly meeting up here as well.

“I FOUND HIM!!!” Augustine's voice rang out.

Maxie looked over and saw Augustine dragging another young looking man...bright blue hair and gaunt feature. An older man...even a bit older than him following after.

“Holy shit...” Maxie heard Archie muttered.

“Archie...?” Maxie blinked.

“No fucking way!” Archie's face broke out into a wide grin. He couldn't believe it! He just couldn't!

He thought that that guy was long gone!  
“...no go...you go back home,” Giovanni said with a laugh as he looked up.

It really was him!

“You know each other?” Maxie blinked.

“Fucking Giovanni Sakaki,” Archie went over and clapped the older man on the shoulder. Memories of his time in music club flooding his mind.

Giovanni grunted some at the force. “Never changed Archibald.”

“Archie.”

“Whatever.”

“Um....Archie?” Maxie blinked.

“Hmm...oh shit! Right! Max remember, back in school with the music stuff,” Archie began.

“Music....oh right...you were the only one to make it through all three levels your freshman year,” the redhead began. “It what got you the whole, Crowned Jewel of the Ivories title in school.”

“YEP! And here's the reason why!”

Giovanni rolled his eyes. Of course he'd meet his pseudo-protege again. He never doubted that he wouldn't, but he could honestly say he never thought of meeting him this way again.

“...you play piano Gio?” Cyrus blinked.

“Grandmother's idea...” Giovanni said and straightened himself up. It was true, mostly. Playing sorta put him in his own world. No worries about his judgmental parents, constantly comparing his abilities to his older brother. He started to loose the passion in his late teens...

But then, he met Archie during a school competition, and he found himself playing the best he ever had. “I heard you dropped out your junior year.”

“Eh there was no fire when you graduated,” Archie shrugged, though he noted how his fingers itched suddenly. The sudden urge to play once again slowly seeping into his mind. “Thought I'd never see you again.”

“Likewise...” Giovanni said and glanced over. “Though looks like we might if I'm to assume...you are the other two possible flatmates.”

 

 


	2. Ordering Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday is Ordering Day for AqauticMagma Inc.

“What do you think about getting some of these in?” Archie asked as he pointed to an image in the buyers guide.

Maxie looked over and saw the image of a tiny gadget, with a wheel that had about ten little tongues all around it. “...that thing looks more like it came from an alien movie. No way.”

“Aww you don't wanna try it out?”

Maxie choked and sputtered, face going completely red.

 

\--

 

It was the yell followed by the sound of objects being thrown that got the to two sales' clerks attention. They both looked to the the door in the back corned that read “employees only!”.

“Archie said something Maxie didn't like....” the purple haired girl sighed.

“Though bro doesn't sound too upset,” the large tanned man stated with a grin. “Wonder what it's about this time.”

Courtney glanced at Matt and stayed silent. Then it dawned on her. “It's Wednesday.”

“Oooooh, orderin' day...wonder what he suggested this time,” Matt laughed.

 

–

 

It was how Wednesdays always went at AquaticMagma Inc. A small company that all started out as a joke all those years ago. But as the years passed and both parties actually looked into more of what would be needed to make a business thrive, the more they wanted to make that off handed joke into something real.

 

“Jeeze! You're so uptight! What's the deal?” Archie groused and dodge the on coming office supplies from Maxie.

“Because I'M going be your dam test subject LIKE ALWAYS!!”

“You didn't seem to mind it the last time with that ring!”

Maxie froze and felt himself flush brightly.

It was something they both agreed on from the get go. They wanted to make sure the stuff they sold worked. How well they worked. And what they buyer could expect. Needless to say it was Archie's favorite part of the job. And even though Maxie made it sound like he hated it...it was quite the obvious.

Maxie fucking loved every moment.

Archie smirked and took the chance to approach Maxie. “Yeah you remember that. How much you screamed and begged for more.”

The redhead squeaked as he found the other co-owner in front of him.

“You came in fountains when I took that off of ya...swear you were begging fer me to put it back on ya.”

Maxie shuddered as he felt himself growing warm.

Archie smirked. Oooh yeah his little redhead was getting into it. “Then that gag we saw at that expo? You know the one. You complained about how much you're mouth hurt afterward, but seeing your 'O-face' the whole time drove me wild.”

“Archie....” Maxie whined feeling his knees go weak, body and mind remembering those sensations.

“Come on baby boy...just once more? That's all I'm asking,” Archie purred hotly in his ear.

“...j-j-t-this is the last time,” Maxie stuttered.

 

 


	3. So what does Giovanni do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So; Archie and Maxie own a Sex shop.  
> Sycamore is a grad-student.  
> Lysandre is a PokeVet  
> Cyrus is a Livestreamer  
> Giovanni is a filmmaker...and is still an ass.

“--dammit I'm gonna have to go in there...you know and I know what's going to--” Cyrus spoke into the microphone on his his headset, only to be cut off by a loud banging sound. “The hell? Ah...one moment guys, ” He paused the game by pulling up the menu and took his headset off.

“It's Sunday,” the man who was stretched out on his bed paging through a magazine stated.

“...well there goes my livestream then, ”Cyrus sighed. “Dammit, and I promoted the hell out of that thing...”

“You should have known better,” Giovanni said as his eyes flicked up form the page he was on.

“I forgot the fourth was a Sunday. Great, how am I gonna fix this now?”  
“You can still try and stream.”

“Yes because I'm sure my viewers want to hear THAT at the end,” the blue haired man sighed. “Maybe I can post-pone it for later. They normally wear themselves out after the third round right?”

“All depends on what they got this time,” Giovanni said and chuckled at the frustrated sound that bubbled out of the other. “Don't worry...something tells me soon their gonna start being a bit more...responsible with their testing.”

“....what did you do?”

 

\--

 

In the room just down the hall, Maxie was moaning so shamelessly. Hands bound to the headboard. He had to make note of how these bindings didn't chaff at all. That the smooth vinyl lining allowed his wrists to slide and worm about without gaining friction burns as a result.

Archie chuckled deeply. “Look at you Maxie...and you said you were going to hate this. But you're loving every moment.”

Maxie wanted to retorted but couldn't as he felt that buzzing inside intensify.

 

_“It's muscle sensitive! Come on Maxie you gotta admit that's awesome!” Archie said as he pointed at the product._

_“Hmmm, let me look,” Maxie said as he took the catalog from the other man. “Five levels of intensity that are determined by how tense surrounding muscles are...come with both on/off switch and remote on/off dial.”_

_“I'm placing an order.”_

_“You will NOT!”_

 

“A-Archie....” Maxie whined and let out a cry. “To-too much! Please...please!”

“Hmmm? What's that?” Archie smirked as he eyed up the bound redhead.

“O-out...Oh Arceus Take It OUT!” his eyes clenched shut. It was getting to be too much.

The dark haired man hushed him and combed through the sweat slick hair gently. “Let me get the last thing we ordered, alright?”

Maxie whined again. It felt like his brain was melting. But he loved this. He loved every single moment of this.

To some it would be shocking to know how lewd the redhead was. Even though he always put up a front of being proper and prude...deep down he loved sex. Just everything about it. The sensations. The build up. How it never had to be boring.

Sure he'd complain and act all flustered when he would be asked by friends and families what we was doing with his life, but inside he was so damned proud of what he and Archie accomplished.

“Maxie...Maxie,” Archie's voice called to him softly.

Half-lidded eyes shifted over to look at the other man...and he felt that heat inside him grow.

“Yeah knew you'd like this...saw ya practically droolin' when you saw it,” Archie smirked as he showed of his new, accessory. It wasn't the ring that stretched around the darker man's length that started to wind Maxie up even tighter...it was the attachment to the ring.

Maxie mewled breathlessly, legs spreading more and hips arching.

“Look at you...you want this...and THIS so badly,” Archie chuckled as he grabbed the faux penis attached to the ring. “Lets see how wide we can spread you.”

The redhead watched as the other man stalked over to the bed. Large rough hands rubbed his legs and thighs.

“Fuck....you're gorgeous Maxie...”

“A-Archie....Archie please please...” Maxie moaned and bucked his hips up.

Archie grinned as he reached down and pulled the buzzing rod out, causing the redhead to moan.

“Now...let's get this party really started,” Archie grinned a wolf-like grinned as he settled himself between those long pale legs.

 

\--

 

 

Sycamore jumped when he heard the Fennekin howl and the Litleo let out a a broken roar that echoed the very loud shriek that echoed through the flat. The grad student sighed and closed his text book. He should know better then to even attempt to study on a Sunday in their flat.

The door to the attached half-bath opened and Lysandre peeked out, hair dripping wet.

“What was--”

“FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!” The shout from Cyrus' room cutting off the tall redhead's query.

“...I think after your shower Mon Grande...we go out for a bite, non?” Sycamore suggested.

“Oui..I shouldn't be much longer,” Lysandre said and slipped back into the bathroom.

 

 

–

 

 

“Calm down just calm down,” Giovanni murmured as he rubbed the tense shoulders of the other man.

“We need to get their room soundproofed.”

“I can look into that. I think I have some people. Come on, you already apologized to you're viewers that due to...noise pollution you had to post-pone. They understood,” he snickered some. “And those that questioned it just got an earful.”

“Yeah yeah...I swear we're living with nymphos.”

“Like I said...they'll learn to start being more responsible.”

“....again....what did you do?” Cyrus asked.

 

\--

 

 

About a week later, when Maxie gathered mail;

“Bill, bill...Lysandre's PokeAmi magazine, Cyrus' Gamer Monthly...eh?” Maxie looked over the black envelope with gold accents and writing. “Giovanni! You got something! It looks important.”

“In the kitchen!”

Maxie looked through the rest, mainly junk mail. “Here.”

Giovanni plucked the letter from his hands. “It's from the Kanto Film Festival.”

“Wait you submitted something?” Archie asked from where he sat at the large center island in the kitchen.

“It's Giovanni and filming of course he did,” Cyrus stated flatly.

“Oh you're Gamer Monthly,” Maxie said as he handed the blue haired man his magazine.

“Ah thanks.”

“HA!! I won the Special Jury Prize in the documentary category!”

“A documentary? About what?” Archie laughed.

An oily smirked appeared on Giovanni's face. “I called it _Archie and Maxie's Gay Yaoi Love Story; 2017_.”

Cyrus snerked and hid his face behind him magazine. “I think the title needs work.”

“Yeah, it's not the best I could have come up with.”

Maxie sputtered face completely red while Archie was glaring daggers upon daggers at the man.

“...ten second head start?” Archie asked Maxie.

“He only gets five,” Maxie seethed once he found his voice.

“Cyrus hold this,” Giovanni requested and handed the note to Cyrus before bolting out of the room.

 

\--

 

 

 

Lysandre smiled as he nestled the little Eevee in his jacket. “We are almost there tout petit.”

The Eevee gave a small yip and looked up to the tall man with big eyes that melted his heart. As he reached for the door handle, the door violently swung open. Narrowly side stepping and dodging it, he saw Giovanni run out...followed by Maxie and Archie shortly after.

Giovanni reached into his pocket and tossed up a Pokeball. “Gliscor! Let's fly!”

In a flash of red light the Pokemon appeared and Giovanni was able to hop on and take to the sky.

“CROBAT!” Maxie shrieked as he tossed one of his own.

“Lets go bro!” Archie followed after.

The two large Crobat's swooped down to pick up their respected trainer and continued their chase.

Lysandre just watched mouth gaping some. Cyrus stepped out, nose still buried in the magazine.

“Do I even want to know?” Lysandre asked as he shifted his gaze to the blue haired man.

“Apparently Giovanni submitted a sex tape of Archie and Maxie to the Kanto Film Festival...he won the Special Jury Prize in the documentary category.”

“I see.”

The Eevee gave a small yip.

Cyrus looked over. “Augustine isn't going to let you keep that you know.”

“...I can try, non?”

 

 


	4. Pokebowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prompt was- Imagine Pokebowl!

“Ready to loose hair gel?” Archie teased his flatmate.

“Lets see, when was the last time the Tentacruels won the MasterBowl...oh that's right 15 years ago. And the Persians,” Giovanni smirked. “It was last year right?”

“Oy oy! They were robbed last year!”

“...I don't get it...” Cyrus sighed as he sat on the window seat in the great room of the shared flat.

“Don't you do a sports game marathon for you're website though?” Maxie asked.

“That's not what I'm talking about. I don't get them...” Cyrus nodded over the other two. “I mean--so what if they win or lose. It's not the end of the world. It's just bragging rights.”

Giovanni sauntered over to Cyrus. “Exactly the point Cyrus.”

“...so it's not that big a deal.”

“Oh? Like that third star the title screen for that one game wasn't just for bragging rights?” the other man smirked.

“....on second thought...I get it now,” Cyrus blushed. “You're never going to let me live that down are you?”  
“Was that the game you stayed up three nights in a row to get?” Maxie looked to the younger man with a quirked eyebrow.

“Shut up,” Cyrus grumbled.

Everyone's attention turned to the sound of footsteps entering the great room.

“Yo! Gus! Lyssy! Yer jut in time to watch the game!” Archie grinned.

“Ugh...you too? No offense, but Mon Grande hasn't kept quiet about it...” Sycamore sighed. “So I could care less...”

“Ha! Knew you were into this!” Archie grinned as he went over and hooked an arms around Lysandre's shoulder.

“Why wouldn't he be....you see what he brings home all the time,” the grad student pointed out.

“....the hell are you talking about Gus?” the shop co-owner asked.

“...I think their talking about the actual game,” Lysandre pointed out by gesturing to the jerseys that Archie and Giovanni wore. “Not the one I was talking about petite.”

“Wait there's another game going on too?! Wouldn't that...I dunno be counter productive?” Maxie asked.

“Not a game...PokeBowl,” Lysandre admitted, face flushing in embarrassment.

“Should have saw that coming,” Giovanni groaned. “Seriously you look like you could break ME in half and yet you melt at the sight of a baby Pokemon.”

Lysandre's blush deepened some.

“Um, alright, what's PokeBowl?” Maxie questioned.

“It's just the AmiAmi Network airing baby Pokemon in a mock stadium that push a ball back and forth,” Giovanni stated.

“...that actually sounds adorable,” Maxie admitted.

“Good YOU can watch it with him this year..and tell him no,” Sycamore stated.

“Petite...”

“In the living room! We called this room first,” Archie demanded.

“Fine fine...” the shorter redhead rolled his eyes and got up from the window seat. “Come on Lysandre.”

The tall Kalos native smiled warmly and nodded as he and Maxie left.

“...really got on your nerves?” Giovanni asked.

“...I adore Mon Grande...I do...but trust me, if I did NOT say no every five minutes he would have found a way to get every single Pokemon shown,” Sycamore sighed.

“I guess doesn't help this came on right after your thesis was due,” the Kanto added.

“Oui...”

“Augustine...grab a drink and head to my room. They're gonna watch this, those two are gonna watch the other thing...lets go blow stuff up while trying to steal a briefcase,” Cyrus suggested.  
Sycamore chuckled. “Alright, sounds like a plan mon ami.”

 


	5. Play the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why CYRUS is the gamer and not Gio.  
> (Prompt was a playthough on PT)

“So I get to sit in the nice chair?”

“Yes Gio,” Cyrus said as he got his headset on. “My viewers want to see you play a game.”

“So why this one?”

“I've been getting a lot of requests, but I played this before I started doing these videos so I know what the game's going to do,” the blue haired man stated and sat down. “Come on, I'm suppose to start soon.”

“...if I scream I'm throwing you out on the balcony,” Giovanni sighed and sat down and took the spare headset.

“You say that now,” Cyrus said and started the set up. Camera on, computer up, game loading. “There we go,” the game loaded and a small box popped up in the upper right corner from the camera filming both him and Giovanni. Another popped up in the lower left, comments from viewers already popping up. “Hey this is GalacticLeader and as you can see, I'm not in my usual gamin seat. That's because Gio's going to play for this livestream.”

“Yo...so I should be blaming you guys if this game is the starting force for our break-up?”

Several comments of;

 

_'no no this will make things better!'_

_'trust us you'll thank us'_ a

_'F-YES! Boyfriend-o gets to finally play!'_

_'GL you gonna snark like he does to you?'_

 

Cyrus chuckled at some of the comments. “I might. And before you ask, we're playing Post Stress, the demo at least. You see I've placed this demo...I think a few times already so I know what's going to happen...Gio does not.”

“There's no weird animatronics in this one is there?”

 

_'You'd wish there were'_

_'Arceus speed Gio!'_

 

“Alright, I don't want to play this anymore.”

“It didn't even start, come on,” Cyrus laughed.

The game started.

“...gotta admit the graphics good...and this is just a demo?” Giovanni asked. “So what I just go out of the room?”

“Yep just head out,” Cyrus said.

 

_'Just take in the environment.'_

_'Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts.'_

 

“Dammit now I'm shaking already and nothing happened.”

Cyrus sat by as he just watched, trying his best not to laugh.

“Whoa-whoa okay, didn't I...this is the same as before...is it one of those games?” Giovanni asked.

“Not really,” the blue haired man said.

“Ah...oookay so that door's locked now.”

 

_'Now the game really starts.'_

 

It took a few minutes, Giovanni not sure what to do exactly. “Are you sure this door's supp--”

The creaking sound cut the film maker off, as he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand. Garbled sounds filtering through the headset.

 

_'Don't worry you can't get in...yet'_

_'….doesn't mean whatever's in there can't get out.'_

 

“You're seriously not helping!” Giovanni shouted as he read those comments and glared at Cyrus who was snickering. “You're going to be on the balcony the rest of this week.”

“Come on it's not that bad,” the blue haired man laughed.

Giovanni backtrack some. “Now that doors locked...so I have to walk pass-oh hello-creepy...thing in a trench coat.”

“Go say hi,” Cyrus snickered.

“Hell no!”

Cyrus chuckled as he still watched. “Well you can't go anywhere else, so you gotta got that way.”

“Shut up!”

 

_'It'll be alright Gio!'_

_'GL has a point.'_

_'Go on! Sop being a coward.'_

 

Giovanni grumbled as he had the character carefully move around the character and down the hall. The lights in the game went black and the figure was gone...and the cracked door was now fully open.

“No...nonono.”

“You gotta Gio,” the liverstreamer laughed.

“I don't want to go in there!”

 

_'You have to Gio!'_

_“You can do it bro! We're all right here!'_

 

Giovanni couldn't believe it...he was shaking. He was shaking from a simple video game. No wonder Cyrus was so jumpy when he'd play them. Why he'd yelp, curse, and even shriek when things happen.

“Ok...a bathroom...is it sad I've seen one the looks like this in real life?”

“Lavender Town?” the younger man asked.

“Yeah...” the older man jumped when he heard the door shut in game. “Bad bad...right? Tell me this is something that's suppose to happen.”

 

_'Don't look in the sink!'_

_'Stay away from the sink man!'_

_'No! Go to the sink!'_

_'Guys he's gotta go to the sink!'_

 

“Cyrus....help...”

Cyrus chuckled. “Do I want to scar you for life....or do I want to still have at least a small chance of sleeping in bed tonight.”

 

_'Sorry GL he's gotta look. The demo won't let you continue.'_

 

Cyrus read the comment and looked to Giovanni. “I'm sorry.”

“This is going to disturb me isn't it?”

“Not even going to lie, it is.”

“Dammit!”

Giovanni had the character go over and his eyes widen. “THE HELL IS THA-HOLY SHIT IT'S CRYING!”

Cyrus couldn't stop his laughter. It was hilarious seeing the other act like this. Seeing the sudden relief on the other man's face when the door opened again and he rushed out.

 

_'CLOSE THE DOOR!'_

_“Close the door!'_

_'Gio! You forgot the close the door!'_

_'DAMMIT CLOSE THE F*N DOOR DUDE!'_

 

“Alright alright,” Giovanni barked at the tons of messaging popping up....turning around and yelled in sheer panic and terror as the face of a rotting women was RIGHT FUCKING THERE.

Cyrus yelped...then soon started laughing.

“HATE YOU! FUCK THIS! I'M DONE! BALCONY FOR LIFE!” Giovanni said as he ripped off the headset and tossed them down. He got up and stormed out.

“Gio! Gio come on!” Cyrus snickered as he took his off. “Come back here you can stop there.”

 

_'So um...Livestream over?'_

 

 

 

 


	6. Forgive me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing says 'forgive me' like gifts from a sex shop.

The bell chimed, and the purple haired girl looked up form her magazine. “Welcome to AquaticMagma-oh it's you.”

“Well hello to you too Courtney,” Cyrus said as he rolled his eyes.

“It's more of I don't need to properly greet you, you're boss' flatmate,” she yawned.

“Right...speaking of them...they busy?”

“Shouldn't be. Matt isn't here yet. They're in the back,” Courtney nodded and turned a page.

Cyrus rolled his eyes and headed back and blinked at the sight.

Maxie was straddling Archie in the lone swivel chair. Pale hands combing through the wiry beard, tanned hands sliding under the red shirt to trace along the spine. The small moans and wet smacking hinted that the two were in the middle of a slightly heated session.

“Ahem,” Cyrus cough, and choked on his laugh when Maxie yelped at the sudden sound with a jump almost falling out of Archie's lap, grateful the co-owner having a tight hold on him.  
“Cyrus!? Wh-what! What are you doing here!?” Maxie asked, voice somewhat high pitched, and face fully flushed.

“Gio kicked me out.”

“....what did you do this time?” Archie asked as he pulled Maxie up from his awkward position of practically being bent over his arms.

“I blame my audience.”

“You had him play a game?” Maxie asked. “Was it the one with the animatronics?”

Cyrus sighed. “He could only wish...no it was another game...lets just leave it at; jumpscare happened, he screamed, got pissed, and kicked me out.”

“Then why are you here?” Archie asked.

He coughed and blushed some. “I...uh....needed to talk to Maxie...about...something.”  
Maxie blinked a few times before it clicked. “Oooh, I got you. Archie let go.”

“But what if I don't wanna?”

“Then you want to sleep on the balcony?”

Archie sighed and let the redhead go. Maxie smiled and gave the other man a quick kiss on the lips before stepping out with their flatmate.

 

\--

 

“So...you think NOW is a good time?” Maxie asked as he arched a brow at him.

It was something Cyrus had come to him before about...many times. He was curious about many of the...items he and Archie had. He wanted to see if Giovanni would ever be interested in trying them out as well, but sadly would lose his nerve before even attempting to purchase anything.

“Well, seems to work for you and Archie.”

Maxie choked and flushed at the blunt statement.

“So...what should I get?”

“I think you could use something to gag that smart mouth of yours for starters,” the redhead huffed.

“...he'd probably like that...”

 

\--

"Gio--"

"I'm still pissed with you."

Cyrus sighed. "Come on...I said I was sorry."

"I made myself look like an idiot!"

"I do that all the time. They don't care, they're still gonna see you as my smart alack commentary."

Giovanni crossed his arms over his chest.

Cyrus shook his head. "That ego of yours is too big sometimes, I swear."

"Shut up. I should have you make it up to me."

The other blushed some and swallowed. It was not or never...or maybe he could hold off on it a bit longer--no! He's been avoiding doing this long enough.

"...h-here," he said as he shoved the bag towards Giovanni.

Giovanni looked at it, and gave Cyrus a look. "That's an AquaticMagma bag."

"J-just take it already."

“Fine fine," he rolled his eyes and took the bag. What the hell could he have gotten? Probably one of those games Courtney convinced them to get i-- "This isn't a game..."

Cyrus blushed some.

He looked between Cyrus and what was in the bag for a few moments, a small almost devious smirk crossing his face. “I take it _this_ is some sort of apology gift?”

“Listen if you don't wanna use it it's fine...I should have never even tried,” Cyrus said in a rushed voice. “I knew you wouldn't be into this sorta stu-”

“Says who?”

Cyrus blinked and looked to him. “W-wait...what?”

Giovanni could only smirk as he pulled out one of the items from the bag. “How long have you've been wanting to try stuff like this?”

Bright blue eyes focused on the ball gag.

“A-a....a while...”

“Well then,” the other grinned some. “I think you've waited long enough.”

 

 

 

\--

It felt awkward, his jaw working around the gag. He could feel muscles he didn't even know were there being stretched, feeling them burn slightly. Several concerned, uncomfortable, muffled sounds came from behind the ball, but all that managed to really escape was a small trickle of saliva.

"You make that look really good on you Cy," Giovanni said as he tilted his chin up, as he straddled the other. "Really really good on you."

He tried to respond, even knowing it would have done him no good, but it was out of instinct.

“Hmm, I think this, _almost_ makes up for you making me look like an idiot earlier.”

Cyrus gave him a somewhat sympathetic look. He honestly didn't mean to make Giovanni feel like he was being made of mockery of. He didn't know he would have reacted to that scare like that. He did feel bad that he managed to rattle the usually very calm and collected filmmaker.

Giovanni smiled softly, with Cyrus laid out under him; his shirt gone, and jeans undone. The gamer didn't have much to him. He wasn't muscular, or overly toned...in fact his body was fairly slim, and had a few graceful curves here and there. He wasn't ashamed to admit he had a thing for the unique. And Cyrus was indeed unique. Very different then what he normally liked.

Hot eyes trailing back up to that mouth currently stretched around the gag in a shape...that was rather suggestive of _other_ things, and just the hint of drool leaking down his chin. Arceus he might just lose it from looking at the other, and he didn't even pull out the other thing Cyrus bought. If him getting mad with Cyrus got him to do stuff like THIS, he might be tempted to find others things to get upset with the other.

Cyrus made a small sound and shifted some under him. He was growing a bit impatient. He was finally getting use to the ball forcing his mouth opened...in fact that burn of the muscles being pulled was starting to feel pretty good.

He needed to to move on before he really did lose it. Giovanni reached into the bag and pulled out the other thing Cyrus bought. He still couldn't believe the gamer actually went through and purchased it. Looking it over, he couldn't help but wondered, what the hell was going through the minds of those that actually made things like these? It was twisted, with defined ridges, and the tip flared out with a small arch. Apparently it was called, Distortion. Seriously where did they come up with names like this?

Giovanni was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard some more muffled sounds below him. He glanced down and saw Cyrus eying up the item too. How long have he been looking at this thing? Wanting to buy it? Imaging it getting used? He really needed to find out how his boyfriend thinks sometimes.

"Looks like you really want this?"

Cyrus flushed and looked away, feeling embarrassed that he was caught leering at what the other man held. He never knew he could feel like his. Could want something like this...

"First," Giovanni began as he traced his hand down that pale chest, stopping just above his undone pants and boxers."Lets get these off you."

Cyrus only whimpered as he felt another dribble of saliva leak out from behind the ball. Arching his hips up to help him in removing those last pieces of clothing. Cyrus shuddered as he found himself laying on the bedspread, now fully naked. His body was tingling and buzzing with anticipation, his sense of touch increasing to almost becoming hyper-sensitive. He felt his heart start to race when he heard the sound of a cap being popped open.

Giovanni smirked as he coated the toy. Taking in the hungry look he saw flash in the bright blue eyes. He had to admit, he was pretty curious himself. He wanted to know what was so great about things like these? After all Maxie and Archie never seemed to get enough of them. Granted the tanned one was a complete pervert and the small redhead was so lewd that it could make Arceus even blush.

When Giovanni deemed the to toy slick enough, and slid down some. He grinned when he saw how Cyrus opened his legs wider, accommodating him. With two relatively slick fingers, Giovanni carefully pressed them in, shuddering at the high whine coming from the other. He worked them in and out a few times, carefully spreading them...making sure to open him up just enough so he could at least ease the toy in.

It was the moment of truth...Giovanni kept his fingers spread open, allowing it access in. He slowly and carefully pushed it in. One the tip was in, he removed his fingers. Inch by agonzing inch the toy was soon buried in.

Giovanni found himself panting somewhat heavily. “A-are you alright?”

All he got was a small muffled mewling sound for a response.

The muffled sounds moved to a higher pitch as Giovanni pushed it in deeper...giving it a slight twist. He ginned almost evilly a he pressed the button at the base.

The reaction did not disappoint.

Cyrus' hip bucked off the bed, as he twisted and writhed. A tell tell shriek trying it's best to escape from behind the gag. Giovanni murmured softly and pet one of his thighs, calming him down.

Cyrus couldn't really imagine anything feeling better than what he's feeling right now, the dull vibrations throbbing through him and making his whole body go numb. He let out a sting of almost pathetic moans as he felt Giovanni work it in and out. Giving a small twist here and there, progressively having it go deeper and deeper with each push.

Cyrus made a high sound, hips bucking away from the sudden, blinding sensation. Was Giovanni TRYING to hit that spot? Wait...wasn't that the point? Cyrus' mind was reeling. He couldn't grasp onto to any coherent thought a the filmmaker kept pressing it against that small bundle deep inside. He cloud feel his eyes watering at the overwhelming stimulation. He was going to lose it if--

Another shriek tried to push through as he felt Giovanni's tongue circled the crown, dipped inside the weeping slit to collect the droplets forming there. Too much! Too much! Cyrus knew he was about to come, or pass out, or both.

He wanted to warn Giovanni. To tell him that he was close...too close! That the filmmaker needed to slow down. He whimpered and twisted trying to desperately to get the others attention.

Giovanni smirked. He could tell Cyrus was close...but he wasn’t quite finished yet. He calmed his own breathing, focusing on taking deeper breaths through his nose, he needed to do this just at the right moment. It was when he heard him give another small shriek that he went with it. Swallowing around Cyrus, deep-throating him.

There was a slew of loud and high sound being muffled from the gag, and those pale thighs arched up and quivered. Giovanni continued his swallowing action in anticipation. A gush of hot warm liquid shot in his mouth and down his throat. He was able to swallow most of it, only having a few tell-tale trickles down his chin of what he missed.

Cyrus laid bonelessly against the bed. Chest heaving and eyes staring off blindly. He gave a soft moan and closed his eyes when he felt the toy shut off and was slowly removed. He squirmed when he felt Giovanni kiss up along his chest, before he reached up to undo the gag. When is was removed, Cyrus worked his jaw, swallowing some. With a bit of effort, he had one hand moved to massage his sore cheek muscles, only to discover the wet state of his chin, he blushed and wiped it clean.

Once Cyrus could breath normally he looked to Giovanni. “Am I forgiven?”

“For now,” Giovanni chuckled and leaned down to kiss him.

 

 

 


	7. "Free With Your Order"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That poor Rattata...
> 
>  
> 
> (Yes this is a thing that actually exists.)

Maxie felt himself getting very excited when he opened the box that was just delivered to AquaticMagma Inc. As much as he would scold and yell at Archie for some of the items the tanned man would order.

Maxie secretly looked forward to them the most.

Oooh he couldn't wait to try some of these...deep green eyes falling onto on package containing shocking nipple clamps. He reached for them and took them out of the box.

 

_“I'm orderin' these,” Archie grinned and circled the item in the catalog._

_“Archibald...you know I'm not into nipple play,” Maxie huffed._

“ _I know,” Archie leered. “But I am.”_

 

The redhead shuddered as he held the package to his chest. He wanted to just close the shop today as soon as Archie came in so they could, do some product testing. He jumped when he heard the door chime. Stepping out of the office, Maxie had to hold himself back.

“You Max, sorry about that,” Archie said as he headed back.

“No no, it's alright. Alder asked you to take Ghetsis to his appointment today...and you owed him one.”

Archie chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah...ah—hey! You're unboxing without me.”

Maxie squeaked and hid the package behind his back.

“Not cool babe. No cool at all...”

“I..I just opened it! R-really!”

The dark haired man approached the redhead. Maxie let out another undignified squeak...and yelped as he felt Archie effortlessly pick him up.

“ARCHIE!!! Put me down!!” Maxie squirmed as he was carried back into the back office.

“No...you gotta make it up to me,” Archie grinned.

“ARE YOU CRAZY!?” the co-owner shrieked. “We can't! Matt and Courtney don't come in till noon! We have to keep an eye on the floor!”

Archie waggled his eyebrows. “Wasn't gonna suggest that.”

Maxie yelped and flushed.

“Yer such a naughty boy Maxie, always thinkin' of sex.”

“Like YOU don't!?”

Archie gave another chuckle as he stepped into the office and saw the newly opened box. He sat down on the floor and settled the still sputtering and squirming redhead into his lap. “There. As punishment, you gotta sit here until we go through this entire box.”

Maxie huffed and shifted some so he was comfortable. “Fine.”

Archie grinned as they both began going through the box of their testing out order. Lotions, rings, bindings...everything seemed to be there.

“Hmmm-ARCHIE! Did you order this!?” Maxie yelled as he grabbed the last thing from in the box. Blushing brightly.

“The fuck?” Archie blinked and looked at the package. “...no way babe. Even _**I**_ think that's too weird.”

“Then why was it in there!?”

“Hey there's something taped to one of the flaps,” Archie pointed out and leaned into Maxie as he carefully peeled off the taped piece of folded paper. He opened it up. “Dear valued customers, it is our pleasure to send you this free gift of a sneak peak of a new line we will be carrying this spring. Enjoy you're Vibrating Magic Rattata with wireless remote.”

“....this poor Rattata...” Maxie muttered.

 

 

 

\--

“Here Gio,” Archie said as he tossed a package on the island table top, as he stepped into the flat.

“The hell is this?” Giovanni asked as he picked it up, and looked at it. A little clear blue rubber Rattata and a small remote.

“Call it a toy for yer Persian,” Archie said as he sat on one of the stools around the island.

“Persian doesn't play with toys,” the film maker said. “Hey Lysandre maybe you're Litleo will play with it.”

“I could see...but...why did you have a cat toy?” the Kalosian asked.

“...it came with the store's order as a freebie...”

“Why would they...” Lysandre flushed as it dawned on him, and he looked at the package once again. “....that poor little Rattata...”

“OI! What was the rule about Sex Toys in the dining area!?” Giovanni shouted.

“It wasn't opened!” Archie yelled.

 

 

 


	8. R&R For the Grad Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The frazzled and high strung grad-student needs to relax. Luckily his boyfriend is a doctor to help with that.

“--personality values cannot be influenced or seen by the trainer, what a given Wurmple will evolve into is—ARHG! I read this part already!” Sycamore yelled as he tangled his hands into his hair. He was a frazzled mess. It was close to midterms and he was so far behind. He had to finish his project in Evolutionary Theory, then he had a test in Defining Natures, a test in Inheriting Possibilities, and--

Sycamore glanced over to the Pokeball sitting on his desk. A physical exam on rearing. Not to mention he still had three shifts at the Pokemart. Close, open, close, right in a row.

He made a small frustrated sound mixed with a whine and laid his head on his desk. He was completely exhausted already. He hasn't slept much since last week...oh right, he didn't eat this morning either...maybe he should get something. Cyrus and Giovanni did the shopping just yesterday morning. Or was it two days ago?

He sighed. His internal clock was out of whack. It would take him at least another two weeks to get it back to normal. This was going to be a painful few weeks. A small sound drew him out of his minor rant, and his attention diverted to the corner behind him. Lifting his head up and looking over his shoulder, he couldn't help but give a small smile.

The Litleo and Fennekin were both curled up on the large pillow Lysandre bought for them...and the newest addition, a small Eevee was contently curled up on the two of them. As much as he complained that the tall man would bring home these new little flatmates, he just couldn't find himself to stay mad.

“Augustine?”

Sycamore jumped and looked back over. “Ah Mon Grande.”

“You are...still studying?” Lysandre asked as he stepped in, closing the door behind him.

“Ah...oui I am. Midterms and all,” Sycamore said and tried to force a smile hoping that the taller Kalos native wouldn't press the issue.

“Petite...you are wearing yourself down, I am concerned for you.”

“I am fine, really,” the black haired man insisted, response coming out a bit snippy.

He saw Lysandre roll his eyes some. “When have you last eaten? Or slept in bed...wait, I can answer that last part.”

Sycamore sighed and turned his attention back to his desk and his opened book. “I do not have time to be questioned like this. Mon Grande, I do adore you but please I must study...”

Lysandre crossed his arms and leaned against the door...and waited.

“A Wrumple's evolution is dependent on it's personality—AND I already read this!!” the shorter Kalos native slammed the text book shut.

The taller man took his cue and approached the somewhat seething and hysterical man. Placing his hands on the others' shoulder, he ignore the slight tensing and slowly rubbed them. “Petite you are working far too hard. You really must take a break. You will burn yourself out like this, non? Come, no more studying for this evening. Relax,” Lysnadre purred as he leaned down and gently kiss along Sycamore's neck.

He wanted to argue. He wanted to just tell Lysandre to let him be. He had so much to do still, and he was very short on time...but when he felt that tongue trace along the lobe of his ear, he couldn't find himself to say it any more.

Pulling the swivel chair out from the desk, Lysandre turned the man around. He leaned down to properly kiss the other. It was a quick almost chaste kiss, and Lysandre pulled away far too soon in the grad student's opinion.

“Mon-”

Lysandre hushed him placing a finger over his lips. “I have an idea to help you relax Petite.”

Sycamore watched, eyes lidding slightly when he watched the tall redhead drop to his knees. It wasn't often they engage in acts like this. The most the would do would be nothing more than cuddling naked late at night. To them, sex wasn't a big part of their relationship as it was to their other flatmates...

Cyrus included.

Lysandre's hands rubbed and slowly attempted to pseudo-massage the other man's thighs, to have them part a bit wider. Sycamore sighed and spread his legs some, letting the other to unbutton and unzip his pants. He chuckled a bit when he ran his fingers though the shock of bright hair and heard a soft purr come from the other man.

“Up, Augustine, but just for a moment,” Lysandre requested softly as he tugged at the article of clothing.

Arching his hips up just slightly to let the other pull them down as far as they needed to be. Sycamore sighed when he felt one of Lysandre's large hands wrap around him. He was not hard, but he could feel himself growing excited more and more with each passing moment. Lysandre gently kissed the inside of his thigh, a breathy chuckle escaping Sycamore's lips as the rough hair of the others beard brushing against the supple skin.

The black haired man gasped and closed his eyes when he felt the others tongue lick across the head of his still twitching erection. Small moans and soft mewls escaped his throat as he kneaded Lysandre's hair and scalp. The other man giving a softly laugh at the reaction before taking the head in and sucked softly. Sycamore moaned softly, trying stay quiet as to not rouse the slumbering Pokemon. Slowly he opened his eyes and gazed down, panting as he saw the wicked tongue trace along the entire length.

“Mo-Mon Grande...ah..” Sycamore whimpered as he untangled one hand to bite down on the heel of his palm.

Soon Sycamore felt his entire length being swallowed, the hot, wet muscles of Lysandre's throat contracting around the head. He felt himself pant harsher and watched with hooded eyes as he shook. He felt it coming, faster than he anticipated.

Casting his eyes up to look at his lover ,Lysandre could see that the other was doing his best to remain collected. He didn't mind. He never wanted to push his Augustine over the edge without his consent. Closing his eyes, he swallowed around him again. Moaning deeply.

It was an embarrassing sound, a choked, squeaking moan that caught in Sycamore’s throat as his hips bucked up and came. He shuddered and continued to make small mewling sound as he felt Lysandre swallowing all of his release, that wonderful tongue gently cleaning him as he pulled back.

Sycamore sighed softly. He felt amazing. All that tension was gone. His muscles felt limp. He couldn't help but give a soft moan when he felt the amazing mouth on his neck once more.

“Petite...let me run you a nice bath, then I will make sure you have something to eat. Then bed, non? You had a very rough day.”

“Hmmmm,” Sycamore sighed and looked to Lysander, eyes still partially lidded. He tapped his own lips gently with one of his fingers.

Lysandre chuckled softly and leaned in to kiss him softly.

“Alright,” Sycamore breathed as they broke apart. “Merci Mon Grande. I needed this.”

“Anything to help you relax Petite.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. "I Got The Demo"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Cyrus gets the demo of FNAF4-Pokemon Version!

Giovanni blinked as he came into his room at the shared flat in Kalos. Cyrus was sitting at his desk, intently staring down his computer.

“Do I--”

“I got the demo.”

“The demo?” The filmmaker blinked.

“The third game in that series.”

“....you're going to play it aren't you?”

“I don't get much of a choice!” Cyrus exclaimed and sighed as he rubbed his hand over his face. “Dammit. Should have known Augustine wasn't lying when he said that the demo was finished and the creator was going to be releasing copies...”

“Then why are you--”  
“Cause I didn't expect I'D be one of them!”

“You broke Poketube with that one video. I think you staked your claim of _'I'm-A-Damned-Popular-Internet-Personal',_ ” Giovanni pointed out as he took up the now always set up chair besides Cyrus' swivel chair.

“You're watching t with me.”

“Hey I can handle creepy animatronics, rotting corpses that jump out at you....not so much.”

 

 

 

\-----

Cyrus sighed as he booted up the demo, and flipped the web cam on.

Suddenly that little message window popped up.

 

' _PLEASE!!! PLEASE TELL ME YOU GOT THE DEMO!'  
'Dude you got it?'_

_'Is it safe to assume that you have it?'_

 

Cyrus sighed again and adjusted the microphone on his headset. “Yes I got the demo. For those of you who didn't know Arcade Star Dahlia did send out several copies of the demo. Apparently she thought I was good enough to get one.”

 

' _GL you broke Poketube.'_

 _'You were like the 3_ _rd_ _person to get the thrid star on the first game and like the 2_ _nd_ _on the sequel/prequel. '_

_'DUUUUUDE!!!!!! YOU ARE WAAAAAAAAAY GOOD ENOUGH!!!!!!!'_

 

 _“_ Your people have spoken.”

“Shut up Gio.”

Giovanni smirked. “This will be fun.”

“I said, shut up,” the younger man said as he clicked to start the demo.

“Huh....so now it's a theme park attraction?”

“Looks like,” Cyrus said as he read the text. “Ah phone call.”

“If it's the same guy--”

 

' _NOO!!!! The voice is different!!!'_

_'Dude new game, this one takes place after that one is LONG gone.'_

_'New Info Guy sounds high. '_

_'No, he's InfoDude. '_

 

 

“Ah your viewers' commentary. Always fun to watch.”

“Yeah ye—wait? Did he say I'll experience hallucinations?” the liverstreamer asked. “Wait...why is there so much!? Seriously!”

“This spiel is about twice as long as the other two,” Giovanni noted.

“I know! It's already 4am and all I got was watch the vents or else you'll hallucinate,” Cyrus said as he flipped through the cameras. “Ahhh this is so much slower.”

 

' _Dahlia did that on purpose.'_

_'People found a way to ace through the nights with quick flipping.'_

 

“Augustine is not going like that,” Cyrus chuckled some. “He was a pro at that.”

“Wait, Augustine played this?”

Cyrus looked to the filmmaker. “How else did you think he let off steam during his finals?”

“You sure you want me to answer that,” Giovanni smirks as he waggled his eyebrows.

 

_'Time and play boyfriend-o dude!'_

_'Awww! GL's blushing!'_

 

“I hate you,” Cyrus grumbled as he continued playing. “And it's 6am,” he sighed. “That was...not all that impressive.”

“Well like I said that spiel lasted forever.”

 

' _It lasted till 4am in the other games too Gio.'_

_'But this one had so much more padding...I can see why it felt longer.'_

 

“And I have no idea what to do before getting through int-hello...ooooh more of these mini-games?”

“Dahlia must be really going into lore with this one,” Giovanni pointed out.

“Wait I don't want t follow the purple Teddi though...”

“Why is there a purple Teddi?”

“Alright following....following....followi-wait Error? Why error? Wh-” Cyrus was cut off as he yelped and jumped. “Purpletrainer! What the hell!?”

“So....is he still alive then?”

“I have no ide-and Night 2...I have no idea what I need to do yet,” the younger man sighed as he listened to the audio. “Wait...no no no. No! Wh-what! How is it the same guy on the tapes?!”

 

' _Those tapes were after the first game, how can he record those?'_

_'Maybe different guy but just sound really similar?'_

 

“And now she's just messing with us.”

“What's with the flashing lights!? Wait am I hallucinating?”

“Check the vents,” the other man said.  
“Alright alright fixing, now-What the hell!?”

  
' _SHIT Nicey Nurse got freaky!'_

_'You're boned!'_

 

Before Cyrus could respond he saw the face of a decrepit anamatronic pop up and lunge.

“Wait! Why am I a live?! Why Am I still Alive?! Was that a hallucination? Is that not real? Wha-oh hi there.”

“....it's just staring at you,” Giovanni stated as he saw the other anamatronic peeking in the door.

“How do I get it to go away? Did he tell me? Or am I dead?”

 

' _I think you're dead GL.'_

_'You did your best. '_

 

Cyrus glanced at the other cameras, and when his character turned back there the other anamatroic was. “Alright so this is new. This is VERY new and different.”

 

' _What do you think?'_

_'Please say you'll keep playing.'_

_'Are you going to keep playing?'_

 

“I am. I mean the gameplay is going to take a while, but I do like that it' different than the other games.”

“I think this one builds up more panic than the other two.”

“Oooh yeah with the slow camera's and movements, when you know you NEED to go faster.”

 

' _Is Gio going to play?'_

 

“No way in hell. I still can't get through the first one.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. What does Sycamore play?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Who plays Pokemon Showdown?
> 
> Answer- Sycamore and Lysandre! Sycamore will be teaching Cyrus.

“Hey it's GalacticLeader, and as you may notice Gio is not sitting next to me this time. He's currently in Kanto, he's working on this big independent film of his, going to be submitting it to the Kalos Film Festival, so yeah he's not going to be here to commentate as much,” Cyrus began as the webcam filmed him. “So for those of you who are part of the P.A.C Server should know who that he is one of the main heads of that server along with me, for those who don't, well...”

“Augustine, but more may know me as MegaShiningPrinceCharms.”

 

' _Yo MSPC! '_

_'He's so pretty I'm going to die!'_

_'He single?'_

 

“This is why you never show your face, isn't it?”

“Oui,” Augustine chuckled.

“Anyway this is going to be something completely different. I've been asked to play Pokemon Showdown....and I'm not really sure what goes on, but Augustine has played it.”

“Though Lysandre is better than I am...but he's at work.”

“So this is just like regular battles except online right?” Cyrus asked.

“But with a wider range of Pokemon, and actual set times. You take to long you get kipped over.”

“So...story behind this?”

“Well due to the rise of trainers a few years ago, more and more restrictions as to WHERE battles can be taken place,” Augustine began. “Pokemon Showdown was originally a solution that gave trainers who lived in heavily populated areas a chance to train without worrying of damaging any property; as well as beginners who may not have had a handle on exactly how to battle and didn't have to worry about getting themselves or their Pokemon severely hurt.”

“So it eventually grew from that to becoming it's own game?”

“Sorta like those Real Life Simulators. This is a Real Battle Simulator.”

“Gotcha. So I think that the main reason this was suggested was because I offhandedly mentioned I was a trainer...”

 

' _Guilty. '_

_'Dude I wanna see you battle GL'_

_'I wanna see GL and MSPC battle...'_

_'THAT WOULD BE WICKED!!'_

_'DO IT!'_

 

“Let me at least get a bit familiar with the mechanics before Augustine owns me, alright?”

“It is not all that difficult....”Augustine began with a small smirk. “It' not a puzzle game.”

“...you will never let that go.”

 

_GL's one weakness...puzzle games._


	11. Mascot? For the Gamer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus gets a mascot. 
> 
> Sycamore will not be pleased when he finds out.

 

“Non.”

“But Petite--”

“Non! Take that back! I let keep the last one!” Augustine was not in the mood today. He should be expecting it by now though.

Each and every month Lysandre...Arceus he loved the other, truly he did, but this HAD to stop. There was no way he would let him keep ANOTHER pet. He wouldn't mind it if he kept it in a Pokeball. Everyone else did, and he kept several others in them as well.

“But I ju--”

“Neary?” The Pokemon cocked its head as it peaked out from behind the tall man. It's unique coloring is what caught Lysandre's attention.

“I do not care the reasoning. I adore you, I truly do, but you cannot keep doing this...oui our place is big enough, but you just can't keep bring more of these home every month. At least not without a Pokeball.”

“Petite, if I have more than six, you know they are automatically deposited into the PC.”

Augustine sighed.

The Pokemon watched as the two went back and forth a bit before deciding it was bored, and needed to explore. It hopped a bit down the hall. Noticing how quiet it was. It's ear tried to perk up some, but couldn't get it to straighten fully. It heard something...

Carefully continuing down the long hallway it peek into through the slightly ajar door.

 

–

 

“So why are you playing this, again?” Giovanni asked as he watched Cyrus pulling up a game on his computer.

 

_'BOYFRIEND-O! Is it true your bro is a gym leader?'_

_'He's in Pewter City right? GL said that.'_

 

“You told them!?”

Cyrus shrugged. “It came up when Augustine and I were playing Pokemon Showdown.

 

' _Boyfriend-o would have been a better leader. '_

_'No duh! It's boyfriend-o!'_

 

“Look now you have fans.”

“That doesn't make up for anything!”

 

_'Yo GL whatcha playing now dude?'_

 

“It's a clone game,” Cyrus explained, looking at Giovanni, wanting to drop the subject. They'll talk about it later.

“But it's the same thing right?” Giovanni sighed as he let the conversation end for the time being.

“Not exactly, there's one that even if you beat all the nights you still lose,” the gamer explained as he put his headset on.

“That sounds like a big screw you, to the people who played it.”

“Sorta is.”

 

\--

 

The Pokemon carefully stepped in. and got closer to the other two.

 

“Alright cameras look the same, and-oh cool, there's no power limit...”

 

_'Battery recharges every time you close the cameras. But you can only have two things on at a time.'_

 

A comment box popped up.

“Knew I was getting my hopes up,” Cyrus rolled his eyes.

Giovanni chucked some.

 

The Pokemon got closer to the desk. Whatever they were doing it sounded interesting. It wanted to see!

 

Cyrus focused as he got familiar with the control of the game and started. Giovanni watched too, not as intently as the younger man did, but he still found it entertaining. He hear something outside of his head set.

Blinking slightly, he looked around. He didn't see anything....he turned his attention back to the screen...and then he heard it again. It sounded like it was coming from the...left? He leaned forward a bit to look pass Cyrus and bit his lip to suppress a small laugh.

“And of course there'd b-eh....” Cyrus glanced over to Giovanni. “What is it?”

Giovanni couldn't talk, he just pointed. Raising an eyebrow, Cyrus looked over and his eyes widened a touch. They both watched as the tiny Pokemon climbed up onto the desk, and happily skipped over and sat down right in front of his monitor.

Cyrus was about to comment something...until something jumped out in the game. Cause both of the men to jump, and the Pokemon to yelp and tumble back.

And then his comment section exploded.

 

_'THAT WAS FUCKING CUTE!'_

_'where the hell did that come from GL!?'_

_'Mascot! Mascot! Mascot!'_

_'Oh the poor little thing!!'_

 

Giovanni was too busy laughing, arms folded on the desk and his face buried in them.

Cyrus felt his shoulders shake as he tried to keep composed. He watched as the Buneary push itself up and goes up to the monitor and place it paws on it, looking around. It turned around and looked at Cyrus.

“Bun? Bun bun! Buneary!”

“I think it wants you to continue,” Giovanni said, a laugh still evident in his voice.

Cyrus couldn't stop the small laugh, as he restarted the game.

He had a pretty good idea where the Rabbit Pokemon came from, and was pretty sure it was almost on its way back to the PokeCenter...it might irritate Augustine if he points out that technically it wouldn't be Lysandre keeping it now. After all, his viewers were right...he should get a mascot.

 

 

 


	12. Injured Pokevet needs some TLC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymousasked:
> 
> For the No Teams story, perhaps write a fluffy story of Sycamore and Lysandre? Perhaps one where Sycamore takes care of Lysandre in return?

 

 

The call had Augustine rushing to the hospital. Lysandre gotten bitten while tending to a rather irritated Mightyena. The bite happened right at his wrist, causing the taller man discomfort in his hand and lower arm.

Luckily the damage wasn’t too bad, a few stitches were needed and the arm would need to be bandaged up for a good while. It would have been alright…if it wasn’t his right arm that was bitten.

His dominate hand would be rendered useless for the next few weeks.

It broke his heart, knowing that it would drive the other man insane with the inability to go about his normal routines.

Augustine considered himself lucky to have the break ahead of him to help his lover in anyway he could.

 

–

 

The breaking state happened far sooner than he thought it would have. Then again it wasn’t a shock. The clinic that Lysandre worked, sent him home until he was back in tip-top form. They insisted that they’d take responsibility. It happened in their location after all.

It was not what Lysandre had hoped for.

Augustine sighed some. The taller man could never sit still. He always needed to be doing something. Needed to be kept distracted. It was why he kept taking in those stray Pokemon. It gave him something to do; even if he himself did find it annoying.

As he approached the door to his and Lysandre’s room, he could hear the taller man grumble as the sound of feet shuffling across the carpet; to and fro.

Ah he was pacing.

Best he got to it.

 

–

 

“I am very serious Petite, I fear I will loose my mind at this rate,” Lysandre insisted as Augustine shushed him and urged him to sit on the bed.

 

“You must relax, Mon Grande. It will make the time go by much easier.”

 

“How can I relax if I cannot do any of the things I normally do?”

 

He had to admit, it was rather cute when the taller man did whine. It always reminded him that despite his towering frame, Lysandre was indeed the younger one of the relationship.

Kneeling in front of the seated Kalosian, his slowly rubbed the man’s muscular thighs in soothing circles.

He bit his lip to hold in a chuckle when Lysandre’s eyebrows shot up, and a pink dusting covered his cheeks.

 

“Allow me to…help you Mon Coeur,” Augustine said in a breathy tone. “You did so well, helping me.”

 

Lysandre swallowed thickly as he looked down to see the grad student resting his chin on one of his knees. Those dark storm-gray eyes staring up at him; asking, and pleading with him silently.

 

“Please, Lyasndre…Mon Grande…Mon Coeur,” he pleaded and nuzzled the knee he was resting against. Placing a soft kiss through the other man’s slacks.

 

He couldn’t help his body as it moved on its own accord. Legs spreading to accommodate the grad student.

He couldn’t miss the seductive smile, and the alluring purr in his voice. “Merci.”

The rasp of the zipper being undone and the tugging of the button, made Lysandre’s face flush even more. The heat trickling down and settling in his gut.

 

“Lift your hips, Mon trèsor.”

 

He felt like he was in a trance almost, unable to refuse any request Augustine would give him. Mind fogging with anticipation and want.

Before he realized it; a hot, wet mouth was all around him. Hissing through his teeth, he gripped the bed’s comforter with his left hand. Eyes closing as a choke sound left him feeling that devious tongue trace along the vein.

It was so good. He had forgotten how good it felt.

It wasn’t as if he and the grad student didn’t have much of a sex life; it was more of they didn’t have the need that their roommates had. Simple kisses, and gentle caresses. Warm embraces and late night snuggling was enough to satisfy them.

But…this was always a welcomed change of pace.

His left hand was now tangling into the dark silky locks of the grad student. Hips twitching in a want-a need- to thrust into the inviting heat.

Glancing down he saw lidded storm-gray eyes looking back at him. It made his blood boil.

 

“Au-augustine…oh! Mon Petite…mon beau monde,” he licked his lips, they felt so dry all of a sudden.

 

Those eyes spoke in volumes.

 

_Come._

 

Throwing his head back, and gripping onto the hair, he did.

The pull on the grad student’s hair forced him off the straining cock, as half of the redhead’s climax wound up splattering the side of Augustine’s face.

Once he felt the rush slowly fade, Lysandre felt his muscles give. Slumping back onto the bed, eye catching Augustine wiping away the mess with his hand, only to proceed to clean it off with his tongue. The flash of that pink muscle causing another wave of heat to churn within the still recovering PokeVet.

 

“There,” Augustine began, voice still husky, still filled with want and desire. “That wasn’t so hard, no?”

 


	13. Forget Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 
> 
> For the No Teams, maybe can we please see some hurt/comfort with Archie/Maxie?

When Archie reached for the door knob he could already feel the tension that permeated the flat. Maybe he could come back later, he was sure that they needed something. Even with Cyrus and Gio both being home most of the time, and in charge of getting the necessities; somehow, someway they always manage to forget one thing.

He let his thoughts carry on, as he turned the door knob. As much as his mind was telling him he was walking into a possibly heavy situation and should wait before entering, he knew that he couldn't avoid it forever.

Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out through his nose he stepped in. Man it always felt so weird when he walked in alone...

He should have just taken off and looked over Maxie. His little redhead succumbing to his allergies to the point where he could barley open his eyes. He'd make sure Maxie was well to attempt and brave the outside tomorrow.

Toeing off his shoes he looked around the corner of the small entryway and saw Gio on the couch, with Cyrus besides him. The gamer trying to calm the seething filmmaker.

“Um...what's up?”

“The hell have you been!?” 

“Gio, Archie was working, don't go blaming him,” Cyrus placed a hand on the older man's thigh.

“What the hell man!? I just came home!”

Archie watched as Giovanni scrubbed at his face, trying to calm down.

“Sorry...just...” he was biting back. Something really pissed him off.

“Mind telling me just what the hell is going on?!”

Cyrus looked to him and then nodded to the counter top, the mail has been sorted...and laying on top was a letter. Parts of it were crinkled, as if somebody was gripping it far to tightly.

When Archie picked it up, he noticed the patch of warping...almost like...

Tears.

Then Archie finally read it.

 

–

 

Maxie laid curled up under the heavy comforter in his and Archie's room. His chest burned and his eyes ached. But he was sure that he was done crying for the moment. He never expected to have his parents write to him. He was certain they had long disowned him after he came out...

Images flashed in his mind of his mother begging him to tell her what she did wrong? What she did to deserve her son to turn out this way? His father yelling at him, screaming till he was nearly blue in the face for hurting his mother so. Chasing him out, throwing what few belongings he had after him.

The sound of the bed springs creaking shook him out of his reverie. Pulling the cover down, just enough to peer over it, he saw Archie sitting on the foot of the bed. That letter clenched tightly in a fist.

“Archie...”

The other man grit his teeth before letting the letter drop.

“Max,” Archie shifted and moved up on the bed more. “You don't need them.”

Before Maxie could even respond, the dark skinned man seized him with a rough kiss.

 

–

 

"Archie...Archie, oh!" Maxie gasped as Archie nipped at his chest. No matter how many times they'd do this...it's still feels so good. Sex, kissing, making out; it always felt so good. It made him feel wanted.

Made him feel loved.

"Ah, ah there....please...."

Archie pushed himself up, looking down at Maxie...damn did his red head always look this sexy?

Maxie gasped when Archie lowered himself, their chest pressed together, and kissed him soundly. They could feel the thundering of each others heart beats.

The kisses and the touches weren't going to last much longer...their strain was too demanding. A wanting...a needing to release.

 

–

 

 

It was almost like a well practice dance for them. The movement of both partners, synched into it's own rhythm. Hands roaming around, trying to grasp onto one another, to hold on, to feel. TO never let go.

It always started slowly, like a gentle and classic waltz, but as the passion raises, so does the tempo, and the style changes. More frantic movements, more speed, more, more more.

Archie's name became Maxie's mantra; panting and moaning his name over and over again.

The crescendo was near...they could both feel it. The hot strain, turning within them...it was almost maddening.

Soon it began to falter. The ending was nearing, and bother trying to reach it in a sudden burst.

Then...tempo slowed.

Archie lifted his head slightly, from where it was nestled in the crook of the redhead's neck. Maxie was practically glowing under the soft lighting in their room. Gently, he kissed Maxie, as he separated themselves. It was a perfect moment...a lovely moment share between the two of them.

It was all Maxie really needed right now. This assurance. He wasn't alone. He was never alone. Archie would never let him be alone.

Flashes of Maxie making his way to Archie's home. Arm cradling his now mostly broken possessions his father threw at him as he chased him out of the house. The look of anger and complete heartache that flared up in those deep blue eyes...

“What do you say about burning that there letter Max? You don't need them anymore. Ya never did.”

Maxie smiled softly and curled up close to Archie. “I'll have Camerupt take care of that tomorrow.”

 

 

 

 


	14. Teaching Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prompt was Lysandre trying to teach Kalosian to his flatmates.

Lysandre sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. The lessons weren't as bad as he imagined, but goodness Archie and Cyrus were impossible to teach!

It was all Maxie's idea, to teach them some basic Kalosian since they would be living there. Augustine fretted at first, about how lesson, no matter how simple and basic would cut into his studies and job. Lysandre eased his love’s worry by insisting he'd take care of it.

It seemed simple enough. Maxie struggled a bit with some of the pronunciations. He tended to draw out certain parts of the words, but he did he best to correct himself. Luckily the shorter redhead also seemed to retain some of the simple phrases he learned from him when they would private message one another in their younger years.

Giovanni seemed to have a knack for picking up other languages. Lysandre admitted he was taken aback by how skillfully and effortlessly the Kanto native was able to string together the introductory phrases.

It was truly amazing, perhaps it wouldn't be as hard as the tall, fiery redhead feared it would have been.

But then came Cyrus. He shook his head. The Sinnoh native had such a hard time trying to get the language to flow. He couldn't blame him, the Sinnoh dialect was very curt and almost harsh sounding. The blue haired man would need to retrain his jaw and tongue to work around these new sounds. Sadly, Lysandre knew that would take much longer than either of them wanted to put in.

And in the end, he'd know Cyrus would just have Giovanni do all the talking for him.

However, he wasn't the worst.

Oh no.

That title went to Archie.

Honestly! He expected a few drawn out vowels here and there, but dear Arceus! The man stretched out words to the point it would make a rubber band jealous! And on top of that, the darker man would slur certain words together.

How could Maxie correct himself so quickly, yet Archie refused?

Perhaps it was where they grew up? Maxie did mention he was mainly raised on the main land of Hoenn; while Archie grew up more on the coast, right on the water.

He sighed again. The bigger problem was that Archie wouldn't let Maxie do all his talking. The other man loved to be loud, and to be heard. But if he ever tried to speak Kalosian he would be the laughing stock!

“Hey teach!”

Speak of the devil...Lysandre glance over to his flatmate who approached him; that grin that he saw Maxie swoon over countless times plastered on his face.

“Ay-lors on va ah-voy-er dez less-ions ou que?”*

He flinched....ooooh no he wasn't ready. But he had to admit...at least Archie wanted to try.

 

–

 

* “So we gonna have lessons or what?”

 


	15. Lysander-4 Sycamore-0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment: Anonymous on Chapter 11
> 
> That is literally the most cutest thing! Cyrus with a little Buneary! Can’t wait to see Sycamore’s reaction! I bet it will be a gem!
> 
>  
> 
> (Well I couldn't say no, a bit short but what more can I say about this concept.)

The soft sound of padded footsteps drew Augustine from his studies. He looked over to see that indeed the little Litleo, Fenniken, and Eevee were still all nestled in the plush pet bed. So what was walking abou--

“Bun! Bun-bun!”

Non.

He told Lysandre to get rid of that!

“There you are.”

Wait, was that Cyrus? Alright, he needed to see this. He got up from his chair and went over to the door of his and Lysandre's room. Opening it just a crack, he peered out.

Cyrus was indeed holding the Pokemon. He heard it cheer happily.

“The stream was wondering where you were.”

Wait, why would the strea--

“Found the mascot Cy?”

Mascot!?

Cyrus nodded and went to his room, the Buneary voicing it's obvious joy.

Augustine closed the door....and covered his face with one hand. In the end, it looks like Lysandre won.

 

 


	16. Horror Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> NoTeams Prompt! Who is more likely to cuddle who during a really, really, REALLY scary film?
> 
> theshadowlord, Who Prompted Horror Movie Night. 
> 
> Enjoy! Also yes, the fake movies listed are based of actual movies.

He...hate films like these. Hated them. HATED them! But no, he sadly was the minority in the household. Alright, so maybe he didn't hate the genre entirely. He did have a soft spot for some of the classics; _The Escritoire of Professor Zelkova_ , _Creeps!_ , _Waxen Pieces-_ those were ones he could handle.

But...these? So much blood, and gore. The effects honed and perfected to the point where he couldn't tell if they were real or fake. The settings that made if feel as if he's been there before. Even the lighting that made the audience-and more importantly, himself-more connected than any movie had the right to.

Sudden a loud shriek followed by frantic screams from the protagonists had him jump in his seat.

Those damn jump scares too! Fuck, it was even good at that.

He should have been enthralled and amazed with the work. It blended everything so well. But he couldn't. The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up. Hands gripping the armrest of the loveseat, a bit too tightly. Lips pressed together in a tight, thin line.

At least nobody else seemed to notice his inner despair. And to be honest he was grateful for it.

A scream and a wet thud came from the TV. He closed his eyes as the camera panned towards where the sound came from. It only helped to block the image, be the sound of gnawing. Of smacking and sloppy chewing made a shiver go up his spine as his own imagination provided the images.

He nearly leapt from his seat, eyes flying open, when he felt it shift, and a body lean against him.

Once he gotten his heart rate back under control and turned to glare at the other.

Muted blue eyes looked back at him, with that always permanent look of boredom. Of course movies like these wouldn't bother Cyrus. Most of the games he regularity played were just as graphic.

Merde, he was found out. He expected, something to come from the other. A question. A knowing smirk. Anything really.

What he didn't expect was to have the gamer shift closer to him...and wrapping one of his too long arms around him, pulling him close.

He bristled a bit. Cyrus rarely initiated contact. It was just something he grown use to from the stoic gamer. The angle he was pulled at, had nose pressed against a boney shoulder.

Inhaling slightly, he could smell a faint scent of mint. It was nearly non-existent, covered by the plain almost sterile smell that was almost overpowering. Cyrus didn't have one of those overly romantic scents; like fresh rain water -Archie- old that of a used bookstore that seemed welcoming-Augustine. No...Cyrus smelled, sterile and blank.

But...it was comforting nevertheless. He sighed as he buried his nose against the loose sweater the other was wearing.

“I will tell you, when it's safe to look.”

He wanted to chuckle. Leave it to Cyrus to always surprise him. His lips turning up into a small, fond smile he nodded.

“Sounds like a good idea.”

So what if Sakaki Giovanni didn't like horror movies?

 


	17. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Prompt: Ghetsis at a job interview?
> 
> <.<……>.>…….Just going to leave this here, cause guess who’s work schedule is done being F’d up? 
> 
> *NO TEAMS AU  
> *Also there is a legit thing call Zoonotic-look it up, it’s what I used to base off what’s wrong with NoTeams!Ghetsis!

It was the rapid knocking on the door that roused Giovanni from his impromptu nap. Since he and Cyrus were the ones home the most a lot of the menial household chores fell onto them. And their task today was vacuuming and carpet cleaning. It took a big chunk of their morning and well into the afternoon; but it was done. Cyrus went to play one of the new games he just bought, while Giovanni found himself dozing off on the couch.

The knocking kept up.

“I’m coming. I’m coming,” the filmmaker grumbled and flung the door open ready to snap at whoever was on the other side--only to have it die on his lips. “Oh Alder, hey--Ghetsis! You’re...actually up and standing!”

Alder chuckled slightly. “Been able to be for a while now.”

Giovanni stepped aside to let them both in. Alder pulling out a chair for the frail man. Man...even though it was great to see the other standing he still had to note that Ghetsis still look too sickly. Pale skin. Paler than Cyrus’, deep purple rings around his eyes, and his frail body shaking as he sat down.

“Giovanni, who was at the--oh….hey.”

“Cyrus, hey!” Alder grinned. “Cynthia’s been asking about you.”

Cyrus blushed slightly. Cynthia was just here a few weeks ago...she should know he’s alright. “So um…”

“What brings you two here?” Giovanni asked.

“Well…I’m going to be off for some kind of Pokemon contest, I actually should be on my way but--”

“You know Ghetsis is welcomed here...hell even Colress too, he and Augustine have enough late night study sessions,” the filmmaker stated.

“It’s not that...Ghetsis has a job interview. And well...I can’t get him to it and make it to the event.”

Cyrus sat by Ghetsis. “You can work?”

“I-it’s just a desk job.”

Giovanni and Cyrus both tried not to flinch at the rattly voice. It was better than the near wheeze he had when in the hospital, but still…

“I told him he didn’t need ta, I mean I can manage, and Colress helps out too with bills and such--”

“I’m going to climb the walls if I don’t get out,” Ghetsis snapped, only to cough a little after.

How is it that Pokerus, a virus that is actually GOOD for Pokemon to get, could hurt a human so badly? Though they were at least grateful to finally figure out what was wrong with the Unova native. Pokerus, an infected Viaplume hit Ghetsis while he and Alder were out. THe two-toned redhead wanting to catch some new Pokemon to diversify his team when he got the invite to a challenge to become a champion.

It seemed impossible. Pokerus was something that occurred in Pokemon. Not humans….

Pokenotic; the transmission of a disease that normally exists in Pokemon but that can infect humans. Colress was the one who pushed his studies aside to find out what was wrong.  Ghetsis went through so much. In and out of hospitals. He needed to be airlifted to Kalos just so specialists could look after him.

Colress transferred schools as soon as possible. And Alder...cut his path to becoming a Unova Champion.  

 So many surgeries. Hell, he loss the use of his right eye where the Viaplume’s pollen hit him. It was a merciless virus.

“So um...you need us to give him a ride?”Giovanni asked.

“If you could? Please, I know I already asked you guys for a lot of favors--”

“Nonsense,” the filmmaker cut Alder off. “You get going. We’ll get Ghetsis to his interview.”

“Thanks guys,” Alder let out a sigh of relief. “I owe you.”

“When is your interview at?” Cyrus asked.

“At three….though I want to get there a bit early,” Ghetsis started, Taking a shaky breath before continuing. “They’ll want to look over my resume.”

Cyrus nodded and watch as Giovanni ushered Alder out of the flat.

“We’ll be sure to get you there.”

 

\--

Ghetsis found himself shaking, a bit more than usual as the stoic woman flipped through the pages of his application.

“It says here you cannot stand for more than an hour?” She asked coldly and cocked a well-plucked eyebrow.

“N-no ma’am,” Ghetsis admitted ashamed.

“I see....and unable to do extraneous lifting?”

He flinched. He knew it looked bad...it didn’t help she kept eyeing him like he was about to just keel over and die.

“I..I...c-cannot,” his hands shook as he looked down to his lap.

The woman sighed through her nose, and picked up his resume. There was complete silence as she flipped through the pages. The light hitting her glasses causing Ghetsis to wince at the sudden brightness.

He was about to just get up and leave--when he heard her gasps. Looking back to her, he saw her fingers tremble a bit. She set the paper down quickly and looked to him with wide eyes.

“Y-you overcame...Pokerus?”

“I...ah...I’m still in recovery, but--” Ghetsis coughed a little. “But I’m cleared from it.”

“I see…” she mumbled as she brushed back some of her pink hair the spilled over her

shoulders. She wrote something down, before standing up. “We will be in touch Mr. Harmonia. Thank you for...coming here.”

Ghetsis was taken aback a little, as the change in her voice went for cold, to a more comforting tone. He nodded and got up ready to head out. His knees shaking from sitting too long. When he took his first step, he had to catch himself, legs feeling almost weightless.

“May I help you Mr. Harmonia?” The woman asked and offered him one of her hands.

“Ah...t-thank you, Miss Pachira.”

 

\--

 

“Looks like he’s done,” Cyrus nodded to to entrance of the building.

They watched as Ghetsis was helped to the door by a rather lovely looking woman; curvy body, pink hair, and bright red sunglasses. Ghetsis bowed his head to her, as she held her hands up in a gesture that spoke how it was no trouble to her.

Ghetsis exited the building, and saw Giovanni with Cyrus, waiting outside by what was the designated smoking area for the building.

“How’d it go?” Giovanni asked as he and the gamer made their way over.

“I’m not sure,” Ghetsis began. “A-at first I thought it was bad...b-but--” he coughed again. A bit harsher than the previous few. Giovanni reached and rubbed his back. “S-sorry.”

“It’s alright. You thought it went bad?”

“O-only at first. But...she asked about the Pokerus, and her tone shifted,” he sighed.

“You don’t sound happy about that,” Cyrus pointed out.

“I...don’t want to be hired out of pity.”

Giovanni nodded with a small chuckle. Leave it to Ghetsis to go through so much, and still have that damned pride of his.


	18. Fan Mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Said: No Teams Prompt: Gamer Cyrus opening fan mail.
> 
> (A/N: Giovanni is dubbed as GalacticBoyfreind-o by Cyrus' fans)

 

“Why are you making me do this?”

“Because voice of your fans, also testing my new camera,” Giovanni stated as he finished hooking up aforementioned camera. 

Cyrus sighed as he looked at the ground, he feet surrounded by envelopes and boxes his viewers have sent him. He preferred opening the things from his fan in private, not that the idea of doing a live opening crossed his mind….but it was just, he didn’t want to offend. One of his biggest draws was his stoic nature. His bored at everything attitude. 

Literally everything; good and bad. It wasn’t an act, or some persona he made up for his videos. He just, doesn’t know how to react to things. Pale blue eyes flicked over to Giovanni, and he felt his cheeks heat up a bit. 

Ok, he didn’t know how to react to MOST things. He was sure that if he opened some heartfelt gift, ord read some touching letter from a fan and didn’t react to it how a “normal” person would have...there would be a good chance of backlash. 

It’s the internet afterall. 

“There, all set up.” 

“I swear you support my fan base more than me,” Cyrus shook his head. 

“Hey gotta admit, I like how they boost my ego,” the filmmaker stated as he took his seat next to him. 

“Like it needs more of a boost.”

Giovanni laughed, and noticed the little pink, rabbit Pokemon peering down at the desk from it’s little cubby. “Neary?”

“No, no games,” Cyrus answered. 

“Bun bun!” the Pokemon nodded and curled back up. 

Giovanni shook his head and turned the camera on. 

 

\--

 

_ I ADMIT IT! IT WAS ME!! _

_ It was Dio.  _

 

Giovanni snickered at the chat, and Cyrus just looked at the figurine dumbfounded. 

“I have no place for a Lucky Chloe figure…” Cyrus stated. 

“We’ll find one. And didn’t you just play her to just mess with people?” 

“I did...but kudos to *Clever-MightRising* for painting the Bullet Club logo on her jacket.”

 

_ You’re welcome! ^^ _

_ Even if it was a joke, still one of my favorite streams.  _

_ YOU HAD FUN GALACTIC!!!ADMIT TEH FEEL! _

 

It was going better than Cyrus thought it would. Hell he didn’t expect people to actually watch either. But he had a decent number of viewers, and each time he opened something from somebody watching they didn’t get upset at how he reacted. 

Maybe this wasn’t such a bad ide--

He pulled out what was in the next box Giovanni handed to him. 

“...no,” he answered to an unasked question. He was now holding a pair of galaxy print leggings. “And furthermore, hell no.” 

_ AWW!  _

_ But Galactic dude! You’d rock them!  _

_ DO IT! Put them on!!  _

_ I demand GalacticLeader in Leggings to be the new aesthetic! _

  
  


Giovanni was already laughing. Cyrus glared at him. “I’ll get them on him!” 

 

_ GalatciBoyfriend-o better provide pictures!  _

_ Do we git ta see da booty!?  _

 

“...do you want me to put you on the balcony?” Cyrus replied, which just had Giovanni laugh even harder.  __


	19. Username: YaaaBoii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> I'm DIEING to know! Is Ya Boi goning to be in the NoTeamsAU!?
> 
>  
> 
> Also yes it is their world's equivalent to Overwatch they are playing.

Cyrus adjusted the webcam. His chat going into overdrive as he just revealed what game he was playing.

_You and Charms are goona play together!?_

  
_My wish has come true! <3 <3 <3!_

  
_Merge stream time bby!!_

  
_Duuuuuude who’s the hottie on Charm’s cam?_

 

“I’m glad we have updated our internet services to be able to do this,” Cyrus stated under his breath.

“It was only another 60 a month, and did Aug--ah,” Giovanni coughed catching himself from saying Augustine’s real name on the stream. “I mean, Charms got that...thing a while back?”

“Auxiliary, it’s why we’re doing this. He’ll start earning money for minor streams he does too.”

“Mon ami, are you set up?” Augustine’s voice came through on the headsets both Cyrus and Giovanni wore.

“Almost, are you ready?”

“Oui! I am, and Lysa is too!”

 

_Is THAT the hottie with teh bright hair?_

 

“Meglochance, yes it is, and Charms’ boyfriend,” Cyrus replied to the question.

“Quoi?” Agustine asked.

“My chat is asing who is with you on cam. Now, are we ready to play some Over?”

“Can I be the sexy sniper?”

“Which one?” Cyrus asked with a slight smirk.

“Yes,” Augustine answered brightly with a laugh.

 

\--

 

They played a few rounds, switching characters every so often. Augustine sticking to playing snipers, while Cyrus switched between offense, defense, and tanking.

As a new round began to load in,most of the randoms choose their positions. Cyrus was just about to choose a tanking character, but was snatched by one, another random locking into another tank as well.

“We’re dual tanking?” Cryus said aloud. 

“That bad?” Giovanni asked. 

“Not really, but would mean we should dual heal,” Cyrus began as he saw everyone lock into their characters. Augustine choosing one of the snipers.

 

\--

 

**Fecking Hibiki Charms!?**

  
**PLAY WINDOWBREAKER MORE!!**

Augustine could only snicker at his chat. “I’ll hop on her after this. Galactic what are you going to do?”

“Looks like I’m helping,ah….YaaaBoii on healing,” Cyrus replied as his character locked on an angelic looking character. Augustine looked to the character the other player locked into, a robotic-looking character.

“Match start in 3….2...1…” the game voice counted down.

“Oh I hate this map,” Augustine groaned. 

“Quoi? Why is that?” Lysandre really didn’t understand this game but he had to admit the designs and colors were nice. He did have to admit he found himself actually liking the obvious Kalos character.

“The first point is very easy to get, while the second is so cramped, and everyone spreads out.” Lysandre nodded, he didn’t really understand but he figured as he would see what he meant as the match went on.

 

\--

 

“Ah! I died!” Augustine shouted.

Cyrus’ character dashed and revived him. “No you didn’t.”

“Objective lost,” the over-voice declared. “Defend Objective B.”

 

As Cyrus and Augustine's team turned to the other point, they saw that YaaaBoii switched from one healer, to another. This time a darker skinned male. Cyrus was about to say something but it died on his lips as he saw YaaaBoii dash out of the spawn and casted his up speed rushing the team back to the point they were to defend.

“Huh, that was a good call,” the gamer stated.

“He’s pretty fast.”

“He can heal and also increase speed. There are some godly players with hi--” Cyrus cut himself off as he watched YaaaBoii’s character hop from pilar to pilar, looping around the choke point switching between his healing and speed.

 

\--

 

Augustine was laughing, this was amazing! He could even hear the shock in Cyrus’ voice. It was barely there, but there was something there.

“This Lucius,” Cyrus remarked as his character was able to dash after YaaaBoii and resurrect a downed play that was on the other side of the choke point, and was able to dash back before an enemy could hit him, with how the character hopped from wall to pillar to pole.

“I know! He hasn’t touched the ground since leaving spawn!” Augustine stated.

An enemy character announce they unleashed their ultimate move, and just as soon as the did, they watched as YaaaBoii did the same with his. His character leaping from one pillar and landing into the middle of the point, providing a shield to everyone in radius.

\--

Cyrus couldn’t believe it, this was going to be first for him. He played more horror games and wasn’t that good at FPS games. He had to agree with Augustine this map was the worse, he never won on defense on this map. But now, with this Lucius player he was just about to.

“5...4...” the over-voice counted down.

“Galactic! Their Speedster snuck on the point!”

“Dammit,” Cyrus tried to find somebody to dash to, but nobody was close enough to the point.

“3...2…”

Cyrus really didn’t want to hear the dreaded word of overtime. Just as the time was about to hit one he saw Lucius speed over and was able to sound blast the quick moving character out of the point just as the timer hit 1.

_DUDE! I got an achievement!_

_Wait you never WON DEFENSE on this map!?_

_GLACATIC!! You gotta thank YaaaBoii! He was MVP!_

  
Cyrus was already far ahead of his chat, private messaging the player. Inviting him to his and Augustine's team, and linking him into the chat.

“Galactic did you just--” Augustine began.

“Heeeey, it’s YaaaBoii!” 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I made Guzma a Lucio main....like me!


End file.
